A large patient population with symptomatic facial-temporomandibular joint pain and/or dysfunction will be examined clinically and radiographically. Radiographic examination will be divided equally between to different techniques, polydirectional tomography and microfocus magnification. Those patients whose clinical symptomology and/or radiographic findings meet the criteria for surgical intervention will be further examined by opaque arthrography, utilizing either polydirectional tomography or microfocus magnification. Surgical treatment will consist of a temporomandibular joint arthroplasty via preauricular incision. This approach allows a thorough inspection of the joint, its contents and attachments. The surgical findings will be correlated with the radiographic and arthrographic evidence; (tomography and microfocus magnification). The purpose, to assess the individual capabilities of each technique to adequately reproduce intra-articular pathology. More accurate objective radiographic evidence will then allow up to approach the treatment of temporomandibular joint pathology with greater confidence.